


Operation: Pigskin

by Hungry Trashlord (rapono)



Series: Bacon [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Desperate Circumstances, Everything turns out OK, I'm so sorry fandom, Unwilling, Vore, but I just HAD to write up this idea, forgive my sinful hand, friendo don't ask, its not that bad tho, thanks sleep deprived me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/Hungry%20Trashlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surrounded with seemingly no way out, a team of Overwatch "heroes" take an unlikely and unpleasant way to escape their situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised no one's come up with this yet, as far as I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Overwatch fanfic? Yeah. I might have wrote the characters a bit off, have mercy.
> 
> I know they technically have "infinite ammo" but for the sake of giving the story some sense, it's limited here.

Mccree checked the window once again. Junkers. Not their pair of junkers, to be clear (those two were currently in the room with them), but way too many. The team of six were a bit beaten up and dangerously low on ammo. Sure, they'd probably leave Junkrat and Roadhog alone, but the remaining four? Mccree shuddered.

"It don't look like we can get out without being spotted and attacked."

"But what about Roadhog and Junkrat, aren't they Junkers love?"

"Oi, just 'cause were Junkers doesn't mean they won't attack us if they find us with hero-type blokes like you!"

The room went silent for a moment.

"Man this sucks," Lucio broke the silence first. "Anybody got some other ideas?"

While Lucio, Mccree, Tracer, and D.va discussed possible solutions to their current predicament, the pair of junkers stood off to the side, talking quietly to each other.

"Oi Roady, ya think _that_ might work?"

Roadhog grunted in a puzzled-sounding tone.

"You know what I'm talking about ya big lug."

Roadhog seemed to think for a moment, then shrugged.

"I mean, they're not very big, sorta minus the cowboy. Maybe get 'im first. Whaddya think hog?"

Roadhog grunted again. Junkrat grinned. The lanky junker turned the face the other group.

"Oi mates, me and Roady just thought of the best way to get us out of this situation!

The group of four turned towards them and stopped talking. Mccree raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"What is it love?"

Junkrat did a "ta-da" pose, gesturing to Roadhog. The group looked confused. They didn't get it.

"I'm sorry love, but what's your idea?"

"Yeah, I don't get it."

Junkrat put his arms down and looked towards Roadhog. The larger man started to take off his gas mask, lifting it up until it was until it was just above his lips. He opened his mouth and pointed inside it, then pat his belly with his other hand.

At first, there was simply more confusion, but as each individual realized what the two were implying, their faces shifted from confusion to a mix of horror and disgust. D.va started to swear in korean, Tracer appeared to be in shock, Lucio seemed to be in denial, and Mccree looked terrified. Junkrat giggled a little.

"You can't be serious!" The DJ questioned the pair.

Yep, we ain't bloody joking. After all, if you blokes are out of sight, they won't bother us. And don't worry, you'll be _fine ___, Roady won't hurt ya."

Roadhog smiled and nodded.

Lucio didn't seem to like that answer.

"So then, who's first?"

The four instantly froze, obviously none of them wanting to volunteer. Mccree moved first, backing away.

"No thanks." The cowboy headed for the door, then remembered he couldn't leave the room.

"Looks like we got our first volunteer." Junkrat chuckled.

Mccree tried to protest, but a metal hook went 'round his torso and yanked him towards the large junker, his hat falling off. He was now in Roadhog's huge hands, his face dangerously close to the other's mouth.

"Th-this ain't actually physically possible, right?"

Roadhog grinned, then stuffed Mccree's head inside his mouth.

The cowboy instantly started thrashing, but his struggles did nothing to loosen Roadhog's grip. Tracer, D.va, and Lucio watched in horror as Mccree was pulled further into Roadhog's maw, with an audible gulp. The room was so quiet, they could hear Mccree's muffled screams.

Lucio peeked out the window as Mccree was gulped down. The junkers outside didn't seem to be aware the group was in the room, but they were still getting close to coming in.

"We don't have much time."

Lucio turned around just in time to see Mccree's boots disappear into Roadhog's mouth with one final swallow. He watched as the bulge moved down the large man's throat and disappeared into the junker's stomach. One couldn't even tell the cowboy was in there, minus the faint yelling and what was probably Mccree trying to punch his way out, which only looked like small fist-sizes bulge on the outside.

"Then let's get this over with." Roadhog sounded a bit different without his mask covering his mouth, but his voice was still deep and growly. "Who's next?"

Tracer blinked in front of Roadhog, then pressed an ear to her massive gut.

"Mccree love, you okay?"

He didn't respond immediately, but he stopped his futile punches.

"Physically, I'm damp, emotionally, I think I'm traumatized."

Tracer turned to Lucio and D.va and gave them a thumbs up, before looking up at Roadhog. She sighed nervously, and let him pick her up with his big meaty hands. She braced herself as she entered his watering maw.

Roadhog struggled a bit with the device on her chest, but apart from that, she went down quicker than Mccree. Roadhog licked his lips as she too disappeared into his stomach. Lucio was still near the window, but was now somewhat pressed up against the wall. Him and D.va looked at each other.

"Still scared, DJ Lucio?"

"How could I not be?"

"True. You should go ahead then."

"Nah, ladies first."

"Oh what a gentleman," she responded sarcastically. "Fine, seeya soon!"

D.va walked up to Roadhog who promptly picked her up and downed her easily. She went down even faster than Tracer, quickly joining the other two in the big junker's belly. Roadhog turned to Lucio and grinned.

Lucio did not like this.

He peeked at the window one more time. The other junkers were getting really close! Junkrat walked up to the nervous DJ, and put his flesh hand on his back.

"It'll be alright mate."

Lucio let Junkrat guide him over to Roadhog, the huge man still grinning at him. Lucio gulped as he now stood before the massive junker, who picked him off the ground easily.

"Let's try something different," Roadhog huffed.

Roadhog turned Lucio upside-down, and stuffed the DJ's feet into his mouth. Lucio squirmed a bit at the weird sensation of being swallowed, his arms pinned to his sides, but didn't try to fight it. He glanced at Junkrat, who seemed to be watching the DJ eagerly.

He shuddered as his head soon entered Roadhog's maw, and his vision became darkness. Powerful gulps pulled him further inside, as the throat muscles steadily kneaded him. It wasn't long before the pressure around his head was released, as he entered the stomach. He found himself lying atop who he assumed to be D.va. Tracer's chestpiece illuminated the stomach a bit, so Lucio could was able to somewhat see inside the cramped space. He shifted around in an attempt to get into a more comfortable position.

Everyone seemed okay, damp but undigested. Mccree seemed the most uncomfortable, as he was kinda stuck on the bottom. They felt Roadhog pat his belly.

Outside, Junkrat was grinning with pride. Other than the slightly visable movement of the four shifting around inside, one would never be able to tell that anyone was in Roadhog's gut. His plan had actually worked! Roadhog gave his belly a light double-pat.

"Stay still and stay silent." Roadhog ordered the people inside of him, as he put his mask all the way back on. They obeyed.

Junkrat picked up Mccree's fallen hat just as the door to the room opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally just one chapter, but due to the fact that I forgot that drafts expire and I only have a few minutes left 'til expiration, I'm gonna cut it here. I'll finish it tomorrow (probably).
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Cut content (aka the random crap I wrote within the story):
> 
>  
> 
> Mccree was mcscared so he mcscreamed.  
> Mccree was not mcfine.  
> Mcsave Mccree Mc2016.  
> "Physically, I'm damp, emotionally, I think I'm mctraumatized."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get up. Had some work I wasn't expecting and ended up too busy to post this, then I ended up forgetting about it. Anyways, I really have no good excuse anymore. But here ya go!
> 
> Also let me know of errors. Autocorrect is sometimes a butt.

"Well lookie who we got here boys! Junkrat, Roadhog, it's been awhile."

"And 'ello to you Guvnah, me and Roadie were just passing through."

"Alright. But have ya seen four interestin' looking blokes 'round here?"

"Other than yourselves, can't say we have, eh Roadie?"

Roadhog nodded in agreement. 

"Ah Well, if ya spot 'em, be sure to give 'm a good greeting." 

"You betcha!"

And with that, the two were able to leave the room without a problem. Roadhog was a bit slower than usual, being careful with all the extra weight. They made their way to their motorbike, Junkrat giggling as he hopped into his sidecar, Roadhog carefully getting on the bike, adjusting his gut a little.

"Get ready mates!" Junkrat's voice was full of enthusiasm. 

"Ready for what?" Tracer yelled back, not knowing if either of the junkers heard her.

She was answered by the sound of an engine starting up, followed by a slight shaking and rumbling.

"Oh."

Everyone inside were immediately slammed into the back of the gut as the motorcycle took off. Mccree groaned as he was semi-crushed by the other three, regretting his attempt at backing out that made him the first to go. Tracer muttered a sorry to him. It was going to be a long ride.

Junkrat laughed in amusement whenever Roadhog took a sharp turn, just barely able to hear the muffled protests of the people being thrown around inside his bodyguard's gut, despite the fact the older junker was a tad gentler on the turns. It took about an hour before they arrived at the dropship. The group in the stomach seemed releved the ride was over. Junkrat leapt out of his sidecar as Roadhog carefully and slowly got off the motorcycle. The smaller ran inside while the larger junker guided the motorcycle up the ramp.

"Ok Roadie, didn't they say it wouldn't take off unless everyone was on? Sumthin' about not trustin' us?"

Junkrat looked at the screen, it displaying that only he had entered the droshop so far. The launch button was currently unavailable. Roadhog snorted in response. 

"Whaddaya mean it'll be fine?"

As Roadhog boarded the ship, motorcycle in tow, the scanner detected and registered the four in his guy before registering him. Roadhog grunted. The launch button was now online.

"Oh."

Roadhog secured his bike and carefully settled into the seats, which creaked slightly beneath the weight. Junkrat eagerly slammed his hand on the launch button, then hopped into the seat beside the large junker. As the ship rumbled and took off, Roadhog noticed Junkrat seemed nervous. The lanky junker prodded the bloated belly.

"So... how we gonna explain this to 'em Hog?"

The masked man huffed. Junkrat stopped his prodding.

"Ya sure mate? What if they cut ya open! What if th-"

Roadhog put one of his large hands over the jittery young man's face and made another muffled sound. He kept it there until the other calmed down. Eventually the only thing trembling the dirty boy was the rumbling of the ship. He removed his hand.

Junkrat didn't talk as much as he normally did during the ride, providing the only person he could really talk to was Roadhog. It was hard to carry a conversation through skin and muscle. He did, however, intently stare at Roadhog's stomach for the majority of the trip, still as fascinated as ever with his bodyguard's ability.

As the dropship began to descend, Junkrat became more twitchy and fidgity again. Roadhog reassured his boss, then once again shushed the contents of his gut, as the dropship finally settled into solid and familiar ground.

Junkrat giggled nervously.

\-----

Mercy waited at the docking bay nervously. Winston had gotten a message from the team currently on a mission that they'd run into trouble, but nothing more was said other than that. The swiss doctor silently hoped all she had to heal would be a few scrapes and bruises.

She was shocked when only the pair of junkers and their motorbike exited the dropship. Her heels clicked as she walked over to the significantly taller men, both furious and afraid.

"How did you two get the ship to launch? What did you do to the rest of your team? Where-"

"Ok Angel Wings, stop your yabbering, we didn't leave without 'em."

Mercy peered into the open dropship. There was no sign of any people (or corpses) on board. She turned back to the men, clearly confused. 

"I don't see them. Where are they?"

Junkrat looked to Roadhog nervously. The masked man nodded with a huff.

"Now doc, I don't want you to freak out, so would you kindly," He glanced at Roadhog again, "have an... open mind?"

Mercy raised a skeptical eyebrow and have a slow nod. Junkrat grinned and looked at his bodyguard with an excitement in his fiery eyes. The large man, in turn, have his big gut a good double pat, before his started to take off his mask. He only exposed his jaw and mouth, and yet Mercy found herself staring at the revealed piece of face. She'd never actually seen the man's face, as his injuries had so far been small, and thus, the gas mask had not yet needed removal. From the small part she could see, he seemed to have a rugged yet handsome face, with a strong jawline and silver stubble.

Then Roadhog started to gag.

Was the large man sick? She activated her caduceus staff, but Roadhog put a hand up, trying to signal that he was fine. Mercy understood what he meant, but still stood at the ready.

Something moved in his large belly, and a bulge started to make its way up his throat as he continued continues to heave. With one more fetch, Lúcio's head suddenly popped out of Roadhog's mouth. The room went silent. Mercy stared in horror.  
  
"H-hey doc." Lúcio chuckled nervously.  
  
Roadhog puked Lúcio into the docking bay floor, the DJ covered in saliva and presumably other unpleasant fluids. While Lúcio tried to wipe himself off, Mercy rushed to his side.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine doc, just sorta wet and disgusted."  
  
Mercy looked to Roadhog's belly as the realization set in. She turned back to Lúcio.  
  
"Is the rest of your team..."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Mercy's jaw dropped. She stared at Roadhog as he continued to upchuck his teammates. Next came D.va, who muttered what was probably a korean curse word, followed by Tracer, who seemed to be the most calm of the group, and finally McCree, who appeared to be traumatized.  
  
"Ugh, hope this washes out." As McCree tried to wring his clothes out, he realized his hat wasn't on his head. "Where's my hat at?"  
  
Junkrat unceremoniously shoved it on his head.  
  
Mercy was still in shock, but cautiously approached the pair of junkers.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Dunno, radiation?"  
  
"I... should make note of this."  
  
"Don't tell Solider! Or the monkey, for that matter!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll make more trash in the future (if anyone is interested).


End file.
